In order to deal with a dangerous accident, for example, a Fukushima nuclear power plant's disaster, a technology development on a radioactive aerosol behavior inside a nuclear reactor building and a technology development on a containment building stability and a radioactive aerosol filtration and exhaust are underway. The conventional aerosol generating and mixing device is not equipped with any means to generate a high temperature/pressure aerosol, for example, like a dangerous accident at a nuclear power plant and to mix the aerosol with a transfer gas under a predetermined condition. Moreover, air or a nitrogen gas, in general, has been used as a transfer gas. A mixed gas condition, for example, vapor, air, nitrogen gas, etc. however exists under an environment wherein a high temperature/high pressure aerosol is present.
An atomizer type, which is one of the conventional aerosol generating equipment, in general, has been used. A high pressure injection (higher than 8 bar) is available, but a normal temperature aerosol of a very low concentration might be generated.
The generating device of a particle distribution type is able to generate an aerosol of a relatively high concentration and is configured to operate at a normal pressure/normal temperature condition. There, however, is not any system which is able to generate and mix an aerosol under the same condition of a high temperature/a high pressure. In particular, there is not any aerosol generating and mixing system which uses a mixed gas of vapor, air and a nitrogen gas as a transfer gas.
In this connection, the Korea patent registration number 100145032 describes a tool engaging and aerosol generating device which is directed to a device for generating an aerosol at a normal temperature/a normal pressure. Any system which is able to generate/inject/mix a high temperature/high pressure aerosol, is not disclosed yet.